The Evil Spell of the Beast
by Alyss-Meyghann
Summary: Le maléfice est lancé, Draco n'a pas le choix il devra apprendre à aimer et à ce faire aimer en retour. Seul problème son apparence est à l'image de son cœur, plein de noirceur. HP/DM - UA Conte de La Belle et la Bête revisité.


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Rating: T (pour l'instant)**

**Avertissement: Cette fiction contient un Slash c'est à dire une relation entre hommes (pour cette fiction) vous voilà prévenu !**

**Note: **Il y aura beaucoup d'attente pour le 1er chapitre car:

1- toujours pas écrit

2- j'attends d'avoir avancée sur l'histoire avant de la publier

3- je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs (Y)

**Musique ambiance: I'm on fire - Bat For Lashes**

** Love the Way You Lie - Skylar Grey **

**Note (2): Vous avez peut-être remarqué ou pas?!**

**Bref j'ai pas de Bêta, donc si une personne charitable ce montre, qu'elle ce fasse connaître !**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**The Evil Spell of The Beast**

_Prologue_

Irlande, Château Malfoy

Année 1833, 25ème jours du 12ème mois

_Cette nuit fut le début de ma disgrâce, la mort d'une vie, et de l'espérance._

Je suis l'unique héritier de ce château maudit.

Mon funeste sort arriva à cause de la cupidité et l'égoïsme de ma famille. Mon père ajouta des taxes supplémentaires aux villageois, malgré le gel persistant qui s'abattait sur notre domaine et rendait nos terres stériles.

Des villageois partirent un à un, mon père commit alors un acte de pure folie, emporté par sa fureur il vendit des filles à marier du village dans un autre continent, l'Australie m'a-t-il dit.

A ce moment j'ai senti notre déchéance arriver, mais trop imbu de ma personne j'ai préféré continuer ma vie sans ressentir d'état d'âmes pour ces jeunes filles.

Au contraire je faisais valoir ma royauté en méprisant toutes personnes qui m'étaient inférieur.

Le soir de Noël m'oppressa, un sentiment de terreur me nouait le ventre, mon appétit lors du repas fut vite oublié par cette gêne.

A cet instant notre intendant arriva :

« _Monseigneur, excusez-moi d'interrompre le repas, mais une dame vous demande l'asile pour cette nuit._

_Quelle impolitesse_, cracha ma mère, _nous n'avons que faire du sort d'une mendiante un soir de Noël._

_Dites-lui de partir sur le champ de notre domaine._

_Bien Madame »_

Notre intendant partit pour appliquer je suppose l'ordre de ma mère, Narcissa, qui avait autant d'autorité que mon père dans ce domaine.

Sa beauté suscite la jalousie d'un grand nombre de Dame, ainsi que le désir de nombreux hommes. Mes parents donnent l'impression d'un ménage parfait. Mais ce mariage n'est qu'une suite d'intérêts communs, le respect et l'argent.

Puis il y a moi un compromis, un héritier, un mélange de ses deux êtres.

Quand ma faim, si infime soit-elle, fut comblée, je pris congé dans mes appartements. Très vite un malaise me pris de court, ma tête me tournait, voulant me rafraichir et apaiser cette torpeur je me dirigea dans ma salle d'eau puis devant l'entrée je sentis les murs du château trembler.

Ma descente vers le hall d'entrée fut rapide tellement mon adrénaline était forte.

Je m'arrêtai paralysé par la peur, mes parents me tournaient le dos et étaient devant une vieille dame.

Soudain me prenant par surprise ils se tournèrent vers moi.

« _Draco retourne dans ta chambre_, commença ma génitrice, _et vous_, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à la mendiante. Le fait qu'elle tienne debout pour moi relevait du miracle cette dame était plus fossile que vivante.

_Ne revenez plus jamais chez nous, pour oser nous demander cette requête ridicule_ »

Mettant fin à leur discussion je commençai à me détourner, quand le cri de mes parents me fit revenir sur mes pas.

Une lumière blanche éclaira la vieille femme. Puis la vision de mes parents me donna la nausée. Je les voyais vieillir à une vitesse terrifiante, leurs regard se ternissaient, mon père ce tourna alors vers moi.

« _Draco mon fils, sauve-toi_ dit-il d'une voix lointaine »

Mais rien à faire je restais là paralysé d'une telle vision, j'étais tétanisé.

« _Sauve-toi_ _!_ cria alors ma mère »

Il n'a suffi que de deux secondes pour que devant moi mes parents soient remplacés par un tas de cendre gris et terne, sans vie.

Sans que je sache comment, je me suis mis à courir, loin de ce cauchemar. Je suis entré dans ma chambre croyant qu'elle serait ma meilleure protection.

Quel idiot j'étais, à peine fermée ma porte s'ouvrit en fracas, la mendiante entra et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers moi, des rides disparaissaient, sa posture resplendissait la confiance et le pouvoir.

J'avais peur, cette peur traversa mes yeux en prenant forme d'un torrent de larmes.

Ma fin arrivait, mais je voulais savoir.

« _Pourquoi ?_ dis-je d'une voix tremblante

Mais la réponse ne vient pas.

_Sale sorcière, répond ! Pourquoi avoir tuée mes parents ?_

_Le mal les avait contaminées, leur mort était nécessaire. _me dit-elle d'un ton neutre_  
_

_Mais c'étaient mes parents !_ répliquais-je entre mes larmes qui se mêlaient de mon désespoir »

Je voulais qu'elle en finisse avec moi, ma bouche sortait sans que j'en ai conscience une litanie de « _tuez-moi_ » tous plus désespéré les uns que les autres.

« _Non !_ m'a-t-elle répliquée, _tu peux changer, mais seulement en te faisant aimer et en montrant ton véritable aspect._

_Ma malédiction est irrévocable et toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château t'accompagneront dans ton malheur. Toi seul peux changer leur destin ainsi que le tien._ »

Une lumière blanche tacheté d'or et d'argent m'aveugla.

Je ne savais plus combien de temps, j'étais resté inconscient mais à mon réveil la sorcière avait disparu. Mes employés eux était transformé en objet, le principal objet qui dictait leur vie dans le château comme s'ils n'avaient plus d'âmes. J'errais sans but dans mon château car à présent il m'appartenait mais j'étais seul, dans ma salle d'eau je vis mon reflet, mon apparence reflétait ma haine et ma noirceur, c'était bien moi.

Une Bête.

* * *

Alors verdict pour le début?!

Positif/Négatif

Love U people !


End file.
